Prophesied Lantern
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Being exiled, Naruto thought that things would only get worse, that is until he was contacted by strange object. With his new powers, would he find all he wanted? Would the elemental nations leave him alone? Find out in my new three-way crossover series. Oh and to the readers, this was how I somewhat wanted The New Tennyson to originally start out as but you can see where that went
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **It seems that this story was removed by Fan fiction for violating some terms. Those mistakes have been corrected so it shouldn't happen again but this time I changed the title to something else entirely.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or DC

* * *

_A long time ago, there lived a race that proved to be one of the most powerful of the universe through their massive amount of knowledge but the race knew that it took more than knowledge if they were going to survive the harsh reality of what the universe had to offer so because of that, they had a new goal, one to create an energy powered by ones emotions but to remain decisive on the emotion they were going to use, they broke into six categories, Will, Hope, Greed, Rage, Love, and finally, fear._

_Each of them had the same source of power but different storage outlets. For Will, it was a power ring, for Fear, it was a pair of Gauntlets, for Love, it was a bracelet, for Greed, it was a golden ring, for Hope, the outlet was based on what fit its wearer's personality as they hadn't come to a decision on what was needed and for Rage, like Will, they had a power ring._

_It was not long before each of the sectors came into conflict that eventually wiped out their chosen's, and no one knew what started the cause of the conflict and since then, each sector decided to take their creation and leave their planet to migrate into different sectors of space learning from their mistake of being on the same planet with that much power but the Guardians of Will instead did not see it fit to leave their dying planet. _

_They stored all the Green Will energy they had into one last power ring and sent it into space hoping for the ring to find one worthy wearer and bond with it for life becoming the universes greatest heroes with his Will as his guide but little did the Guardians know, their former allies did something similar with different goals in their mind._

_The Ring was floating through space and time, concealed from others that might want to use its powers for its own gain, waiting for the right time to show itself and luckily for a certain wearer, the time is now._

_Unfortunately for the ring, it would not bond with its user in the way its extinct creators had hoped._

~ Currently ~

"…_police have increasingly become overwhelmed by the strength of these strange beings that decided to invade us bu-but what's this? Could it be? Yes! It's the Green Lantern and he's here to save us! It's hard to believe that he's just a kid that looks to be in his early teens…"_

_Click_

"What's the matter Ben? Afraid of a little competition?" Gwen Tennyson teased her cousin as he angrily turned off the radio with pout on his face.

"No fair," Ben whined, "I should be the one saving those people, I have the Omnitrix! What could be more powerful than this?"

"We all have to meet our match sooner or later Ben," Max said as he was driving his R.V along the road with a destination in mind, "and we have to accept the fact that there are just some people better than us at what we do."

"I know, I still don't like it." Ben muttered, "I mean come on, I've faced Animo, Vilgax, Charmcaster, Hex, and many other bad guys I can think of, probably even saved the universe at least once and this guy suddenly shows up and takes away the spotlight from all of that! It's not fair!"

"Being a hero isn't about spotlight's Ben, I thought you knew that." Gwen remarked as she sat town on the back seat on her computer, "I've done a little research on this Green Lantern guy and take a look at this."

Facing her computer, Gwen showed the image of the Green Lantern in action wearing a Green and Black Jumpsuit that brought out an impressive muscular figure for someone that's supposed to be entering his teenage years – Imagine the New 52 Hal Jordan costume.

He was shown with his arms spread wide controlling what looked like a giant fan trying to blow away the flames.

Ben noticed something in the picture, he was just a teenager, like them!

"Well duh, isn't that what you were told?" Gwen sarcastically remarked as she took away her laptop looking at the image closely, "It says here that he didn't appear until recently or else we would have known about him or at least seen him."

"Hah! He's just a rookie!" Ben felt like doing a victory dance but the voice of his grandfather stopped his tracks,

"Ben, you are a rookie as well, don't forget that." Max scolded his grandson, "Besides, until we have an idea of his past, we cannot be certain of his intentions and his characters."

"Actually form the looks of things, it seems like we can." Ben said as he pointed to Gwen's laptop snapping her out of that Ogling that she was glad nobody noticed.

Why wouldn't she, look at all those muscles!

"Grandpa's right Ben, or have you forgotten about the Kraken incident?"

"Fine, fine, speaking of Kraken, when are we going to arrive at the beach?" Ben asked as he suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be somewhere else right now.

"Oh, were here," Max said as he turned up and parked along the parking spot in the beach that they arrived, "After spending such a long time fighting aliens, I thought that we would need a break so I decided to bring us here."

"Yeah tell that to someone who care's grandpa, I'm hitting the waves!" Ben was excited, finally some actual down time away from fighting aliens! He could only wish that there were more of these.

"I care Grandpa," Gwen said after watching her cousin dash out of the R.V, "but I agree with Ben's enthusiasm, let's go have some fun."

Max sighed, well kids will be kids.

~ Meanwhile ~

Being exiled from his 'home' had been the best thing that happened in his life. First, he wasn't subjected to the glares and insults he received from 'friends' and civilian's, and second, he wasn't always monitored by ANBU.

It gave him the freedom to escape the elemental nations and see the world that laid beyond but as he was leaving the village, he was contacted by something… foreign.

It looked like a green lantern that had a ring inside and once he picked the ring, information of a lost race was suddenly downloaded into his mind and before he knew it, he found himself chanting something along these lines,

_**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!**_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and he found himself wearing some black and green jumpsuit that itched around the crotch sometimes but he did like the material.

One thing that amazed him was the power that he was suddenly granted. Sure his ability to use chakra was sealed as he was exiled but as he placed the ring on, he felt those binds break for some reason.

He looked on his hands and expected the ring to be there based on the information downloaded to his brain and he was satisfied to see that it was still there on his green gloved hand until it flashed away like an image.

He wondered if the fox had anything to do with it and not to his surprise, it did and when asked, the fox laughed before saying that it only helped him get stronger and he should be thanking it.

For Naruto though, he had no idea that it would be the last time he would meet the fox as all the energy inside him had combined to make something even stronger than what the guardians of the Green Will power predicted.

He was unknowingly the strongest lantern in the Universe power wise.

Also based on the information he received, he knew that this power would be really hard to control if his past lessons on chakra control taught him anything, so he decided to do some training in his new powers and unfortunately or fortunately, he had to wear the suit that was complete with a dark green hooded cape and a face mask that extended from his collar.

The mask was to hide his obvious whiskered cheek and the hood was to hide his unique orange hair.

He was amazed with what he could do as he started training with his new abilities. So far he had found out about Flight, Super Strength, and the ability to turn invisible by using a trick that was really hard for some new lanterns to learn.

He also found out that making constructs were easier than he expected. He started small with leaves then moving on to harder and harder things until he had a basic idea on how to create them and knew that his constructs are only limited to what he could think off.

Luckily for him, with the information he downloaded, ideas for weapon and other types of constructs were printed in his mind but he knew that it wouldn't do so he decided that in order to get more ideas, he needed to travel out and see what the world had to offer.

This only increased his desire to leave the elemental nations behind quicker.

It turned out that the elemental nations was a hidden city inside a country called Japan after days of travelling.

He wondered how that came to be and what would happen should other villages find out about this discovery because he was sure that no one had ventured beyond the nations because of a law placed down by the sage himself. It was one of those important things taught in the academy.

He knew that as he left the nations, he would face severe punishment should he venture to return but he didn't care because he wasn't going to return unless it wasn't by his own devices.

Though, weeks after travelling through Japan, he managed to save some lives with his new abilities and it was something he enjoyed greatly. The people had already started a habit of calling him the Green Lantern whenever he appeared and he guessed that it was because of the symbol on his chest.

He wasn't about to tell them to stop because he knew that he liked the attention that they gave him as it was something he always wanted and couldn't get in the leaf though they were depressed as he had to say his goodbyes to those in Japan.

He travelled through other countries and continents though, saving more lives that he could count and he was suddenly one of those international heroes that didn't stay around one place and it was a title that he was somewhat proud of.

There were times where he would hear about some alien heroes but he didn't let that border him because right now, months later, he decided to take a break from all the travelling and saving lives he had done and spend some time in the current city's beach.

Unknown to him, a certain meeting would change his life for better and maybe worse and who knows, he may even find love in the form of a certain green eyed, red headed girl but that's a story for some other time.

~ Later ~

"It's so nice to get a little peace and quiet so I can catch up on my summer readings." Gwen sighed in content as she was relaxing in a one piece swimsuit that showed off quite an amazing figure for a 12 year old.

She was reading the book of spells underneath a beach umbrella with her Grandpa max standing besides her working on a device that would help them later on in the future.

"Although I can't help but notice that it's a little too quiet." Max murmured as he was welding his jetpack wondering where Ben was right now as usually he would have caused some racket disturbing the peace they had.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Ah that would answer his question if the panicked looks meant anything to go by and he wasn't surprised to see that he was right as he turned to the oceans to see Rip-Jaws surfing along with the waves on a surfboard.

"Ye-ha!"

_CRASH!_

What a total wipe out Ben thought as he rolled on the sand before looking up to find that nobody was around him. "Hey, where's everybody going? Surfs Up dude!"

He was met with the sudden glare of his grandpa and his cousin as they arrived to the scene and they glared even harder seeing him transform back into his human form.

Later, after a harsh scolding from Gwen and his grandfather, Ben decided to have some fun ignoring the lesson learnt.

Max saw this as an opportunity to finally finish fixing his jetpack and as he looked proudly at his work minutes later, holding it on both arms, he was hit by a blue ball making him drop it accidentally.

"Whoops," Max turned with a resigned look to see his Grandson looking at him with an embarrassed look on his face, "I'll go somewhere else now."

Max was about to pick up his work and restart his business but a voice interrupted him, "You look like you could use some help."

Looking up, he saw a blond boy, with yellow spiky hair in a pair of swim trunks, looking down at him with a smile on his face, "No, no, don't worry about it."

"Oh, no, I insist," the boy pressed, "I'm sure with my help, you could get that done in twice the amount of time."

"Ah shucks, you shouldn't have done that, now I'll have to accept your offer." Max said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment unaware of how to tackle this situation but he decided to go along with this ruse for now, "My name is Max Tennyson."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself with a handshake before he sat down on the sand looking at the device with a curious look on his face, "From what I see here, you probably were trying to build or repair some kind of Jetpack," He nodded with a satisfied look on his face, "impressive work for someone as old as you, no offence of course."

"None taken." Max said after he recovered from his brief moment of shock, "How did you know what I was building?"

"I just know stuff," Naruto replied with a simple shrug, "now are we going to fix this thing or what?"

Max smiled at the enthusiasm shown by the blond as he wanted to help the old man with his work. Oh if only Ben was like this, he was sure that he wouldn't have to deal with the immaturity of his 11 year old grandson.

[Authors Note: In my story, even though the two were born in the same month and day, Gwen is a year older than Ben]

~ Later ~

While Ben was having fun, Max and Naruto finished with the jetpack with proud smiles on their faces but before Max could thank the teen, there was a wild shriek and turning, they spotted one of the creatures that could only be made by Dr. Animo, a mutated bird that was a cross between a pterodactyl and a seagull.

Max was about to turn and warn the blonde to get to safety but as he looked, there was no heads or tails about said blond,

"Huh, strange kid."

Ben saw the monster and smirked, "Ready for a little air to air combat?" He then picked the alien he wanted and slammed down the faceplate and in a flash of green light, he was not Stink-fly as he had hoped.

"Another alien?" This was better than he expected, "Let's see what you can do."

The alien dashed at the larger figure in a futile attempt to attack him with a series of punches and kicks that had absolutely no effect on the bird, who kicked Ben away like he was a pest, "Okay, no Super Strength or Speed…

A shadow formed over the sulking Ben who's eyes shrunk at the bird that was about to eat him,

_Snap!_

That is until a construct of what looked like a muzzle snapped his mouth shut. "Aww, did Polly want a cracker?"

Ben turned to the source of the voice and the one who saved him some time and frowned at who he saw, "Hey, I didn't need your help! I had this handled!"

"Says the kid who was about to get eaten by a giant bird." His saviour replied, "I'm the Green Lantern, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, then why is the bird about to break free?"

"Wha –

Green Lantern was pushed back at the amount of force the bird used as it broke free. He floated to the front of the bird that just shrieked once more at his face but that didn't even make the Lantern flinch.

All it took was the flick of his wrist and then a construct of a Bazooka was formed over his shoulder pointing at the bird who looked at it.

_BOOM_

And with that fire to its face, the bird knew that it wasn't a match for this new opponent in front of him with his animal instincts so it fled away in fright for its life flying to its master.

"Hey, what gives!?"

Green Lantern turned to Ben with a smirk on his face behind the mask so it was unknown to Ben, "I just saved your life wimp." He said with a smug tone before he flew away from the area leaving a trail behind.

Ben frowned and crossed his hands as he thought about the lantern and the way he looked so cool with those… no he was supposed to stay angry with him for calling him a wimp!

"Ben are you alright?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing the look on her younger cousin's face.

"I'm fine, just upset that that stupid show off got all the action." Ben grumbled with a sneer on his face causing Gwen to giggle a bit.

"I think it was cute, with the way he saved your life and all." Gwen said ignoring the glare being sent her way by Ben.

"Hey Guys!"

"Huh?" Ben and Gwen looked to see a blond kid running towards them calling their attention, "What was that? Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Max replied to Naruto as he was more familiar with the teen, "I'm just glad you were able to get out of harms' way before it was too late."

"Grandpa, do you know this boy?" Gwen was confused, did something happen while she was focused reading her spell book?

"Oh, kids, meet Naruto Uzumaki," Max introduced as he went behind the teen and placed an arm on Naruto's shoulder, "he managed to help me complete work on that thing I was fixing that _Ben _helped destroy."

Ben was embarrassed as he remembered the incident and knew what Max was talking about but before he could say anything, Gwen introduced herself to the teenager in front of her as politely as he could.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Tennyson, 12 years old." She introduced, "Pleased to meet you, and thank you so much for helping my grandpa with his work, I really appreciate it."

"Whatever." Ben quietly said to himself pouting away from the three with a glare on his face. "I'm Ben, there happy?"

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked Gwen as he thumbed to the shorter boy in question.

"He's just suffering from a mild case of ego bruising." Gwen said with a forced smile before she noogied her cousin causing him to whine in protest.

"That's enough kids." Max ordered before he looked to Naruto with a smile, "Say, if you're not doing anything, you could have some fun with us for the mean time."

"Sure, I would like that." Naruto agreed with a pleasant look on his face before he was dragged away by an excited Gwen who wanted to have some fun with the only boy that wasn't her cousin and was her age.

Ben just ignored them hoping for his Omnitrix to reactivate so that he could test out the limits of his new alien and maybe have some fun with his powers as he scares Gwen and her new Boyfriend.

That thought especially made him smirk deviously as he started to chuckle like an insane boy.

~ Minutes Later ~

_FLASH _

As Ben was busy with his own shenanigans, Naruto and Gwen were having some private fun on their own.

For Gwen, it was nice to experience this at least once this summer with someone new, someone she might even like she thought as she got splashed with water by Naruto who smirked before the splashing war between them began.

For Naruto, it was nice to relax and not worry about insults thrown about behind his back when he wasn't looking, and it was also nice to finally get over that negligence.

As he pulled Gwen out of the water, he sat down on the sand with his knees brought up to his chest looking deep into the ocean thinking about certain events that made him upset whenever he thought about it,

_Uzumaki Naruto, this council finds you Guilty of attempted assassination and thus your punishment is as follows, you will have your chakra sealed indefinitely by this villages seal expert, your memories whipped by the Yamanaka, and finally you will be exiled to never return to Konoha, any last requests?_

Last request my ass Naruto thought with a snort as he remembered the disappointment he got not receiving any help from those he thought as friends just as Shikamaru's father sentenced the end of his life as a ninja or civilian in Konoha.

He knew then that should he ask anything, it wouldn't matter because there was nothing to fight for or want in a village that despises you for something out of your control.

His teammates abandoned him.

His friends abandoned him.

Konohamaru and his team wasn't allowed to see him.

Even Jiriaya who was once his sensei couldn't look Naruto in the eye without feeling a trace of disappointment.

Tsunade's blow was the worst though. He remembered as she glared hard at him and snatched away his necklace telling him that he didn't deserve it. It made him wonder, did everything the Third Hokage promise turn out to be a lie?

His answer was soon received as he discovered the ruins of Uzushiro, the home of what soon turned out to be his diseased clan.

He didn't know what to feel about the fact that he was lied to.

He couldn't feel angry at a man that was dead because that kind of anger isn't healthy because sooner or later, the feelings could transfer to his descendants.

He couldn't feel angry at a village that was blatantly wearing his diseased clan's symbol after making him feel like he was clanless because he wasn't going to be seeing that village anytime soon.

He knew that he should feel something he didn't just know what.

Little did Naruto know that there was a certain seal on him that prevented him from feeling the anger should he discover he had been lied to –

"Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to see the concerned look of Gwen who was sitting beside him.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about some unpleasant things." He answered as he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

"Bottling it up isn't good for you," Gwen said to him as she shifted closer, "want to talk about it?"

He glanced at Gwen and for some strange reason, he felt like he could trust her, in fact, he felt like he could trust her and her entire party of three. Why the hell not?

"I guess I could tell somebody." He answered causing Gwen to smile brightly. He was about to begin his tale but then he heard something and looked into the ocean to see the tentacle of what looked like an octopus holding a man up.

He squinted his eyes to gain a closer look, "Gwen, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Gwen was confused but as she saw the retreating form of Dr. Animo, for some reason, she just felt like something bad happened. "I'll be right back." Gwen said suddenly before she got up and rushed towards her Grandpa and what looked like duplicates of her cousin's new alien.

"At least we could get your attention." Max said with a knowing smirk before he turned serious, "Animo turned up and decided to take something that wasn't his." He explained leaving out the detail for Gwen to figure out the rest.

"And that something is…" Gwen was confused to what her grandpa meant, but then the familiar beeping of the Omnitrix timing out was heard but it suddenly stopped causing Gwen to glance at Ben, "Shouldn't you be human right about now?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can be human without _all _of me being present." One of the Ben's clones told her causing Gwen to gain a look of understanding in her eyes.

"That's what was in that cylinder Animo had on his back." She said in realization.

"Nice of you to notice dweeb."

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked and they turned to see Naruto walking towards them with a raised eyebrow.

The Tennyson's suddenly gained a nervous look on their face before Max spoke up, "Um, just some family trouble, no need to concern yourself Naruto."

"How dumb and blind do you think I am?" Naruto rhetorically asked, "He wasn't exactly subtle as he decided to use that weird watch of his and transform into that alien broad daylight, in the middle of a _public _beach."

[Seriously, anyone else ever find it disturbing how Ben decides to transform in public with the idea that no one's looking? That was pretty dumb.]

At his observations, Ben and his clones had a blush on their faces while Gwen and Max palmed their faces at the realization.

"Okay fine, you caught us," Ben said or one of his clones, "what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." That answer surprised the three as they expected that he would go around spreading his discovery to the world thus exposing Ben's secret identity or he would use this information as blackmail, "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going to use this as blackmail to you guys. You're all descent folks, and you look happy so why would I want to wreck that?"

"You can learn something from this kids," Max looked at Ben and his clones, and Gwen, "never judge a book by its cover."

"We already know that grandpa, but sometimes, we need to be careful of whom we trust." Gwen said.

"Okay its trust issues you have then, perhaps I have something that can gain that trust." Naruto said with a smirk before he turned serious, "But we have to be somewhere where there are less eyes and ears because I am not going to make the same mistake wonder-boy here made."

"The R.V's out of the question," Max thought out loud, "is what you want to tell or show us enough to help us find the missing clone?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright," Gwen said, "then let's start searching for Ben's missing clone."

~ Meanwhile ~

Animo arrived to his base submerged undersea with the help of his animal minions. He walked off the tentacle he dropped the containment cylinder that held the Ben clone who was protesting loudly.

"Silence you pest." Animo sneered at the containment. His sneer increased as he was being mocked before he picked a tool from his tool table and touched the cylinder torturing his test subject, "With a single strand of your alien DNA, the things I'll create would make these creatures look like single cell amoebas!"

He continued to torture the alien in the tank with his plan in mind unaware that his defeat was just around the corner.

~ On a different vessel ~

"You know you could always dispel the clones." Naruto suggested already tired of hearing the scream of agony from each of them.

His shadow clone jutsu was so much better and if he could use his chakra, he was sure that he could make more clones than the faker.

"Dispel? What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at Gwen who asked the question thanking the lords that not all girls are as violent as a certain pink haired bitch. He answered her question, "Like your cousin, making clones was as easy as breaking a twig for me. In fact, some could say that it was my special ability along with one other that work with the assistance of said clones but recently due to circumstances beyond my control, that ability has been lost to me." He explained much to the Tennyson's surprise, "Also like your cousin, each clone I made had a mind of its own and concidering how similar I was to Ben in terms of character not too long ago, you can imagine how hard it was for me to get them to focus on the objective."

"I call bull," One of Ben's alien clones said.

"Yeah, you're going to need proof if you want us to believe you." Another clone said.

"Ben didn't you hear what he just said? He used to have the ability as in doesn't have it now?" Gwen chided.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I don't completely have no access to said ability, I mean, I had so much chakra that I don't even think that some seal would be able to hold it all." Naruto said scratching his chin, "Hmm, I wonder…" he then placed his hands in a cross seal and gathered what chakra he had left, "_**Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

"Kage-bunshin? What does that mean?"

"Kage is Japanese for shadow and Bunshin is for clone so I would guess Shadow clone jutsu?" Gwen asked looking to her grandfather who was just as confused until they were all blinded by a smoke mist.

As the mist cleared down, the Tennysons looked in awe at the amount of clones Naruto reproduced.

Ben scoffed before he crossed his hands, "I bet I could do more."

Meanwhile Naruto had a look of surprise on his face as he dispelled the clone but not before holding his head in slight pain at the headache that happened at the sudden release.

"Looks like you can still make clones." Gwen said with as she returned back to normal but not before she could think of the practical applications for said clones.

"Hmm, that wasn't supposed to happen." Naruto said but before he managed to try something else, he heard Ben and his clones scream in fright as they were floating in the sky.

Then he saw the symbol on the head beeping red, "Did I miss something?"

"It looks like we'll be seeing a familiar face really soon." Max spoke out answering Naruto's question, "Thank you though for helping us search for Ben."

"No problem." Naruto answered thinking that at least he could keep his Super Hero identity safe and maybe his Jinchiruki status.

_Shriek!_

Okay, maybe not.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Naruto said as he watched Max put on his jetpack and Gwen about to read out something. A green ring appeared on Naruto's right hand and he placed his right fist on his left palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Something really cool." Naruto answered Gwen with a smirk before he closed his eyes and started to gather energy as he began his oath,

"_**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let all those who worship evils bright, beware my power… Green Lantern's Light!**__"_

In a flash of Green light similar to Ben's, Gwen and Max stood in surprise at who they saw standing in front of them.

But honestly, they really shouldn't have been _that _surprised.

"For some reason, I know that I should be more surprised with stuff like this happening in front of me but as it turns out, I'm not." Gwen remarked next to her grandfather who put on his jetpack nodding along with her, "I mean it's not like the boy I liked couldn't turn out to be a normal boy. Is that so hard to ask?"

"But you forget Gwen, there's rarely a normal moment around us." Max said patting his granddaughter on her head. He then turned and watched as Naruto or Green Lantern faced the mutated bird and noticed that Ben was no longer in its grip. It appeared Gwen already knew where he was and decided to save her screaming cousin by chanting a spell from her book.

_"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua!" _

A whirlwind appeared in the air zooming towards the screaming Ben who was lead to safety by his smug looking cousin who retracted her stretched hand as the whirlwind dissolved. She snapped her book shot spoke to him,

"And you thought reading books was a waste of time." Gwen wasn't above gloating especially if it was against her cousin who liked to show off his abilities all the time.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I could have gotten myself out of that problem but I admit, you're not as boring as I thought." Ben countered before sneering off in the direction Naruto was, "It wouldn't have hurt if he actually tried to help me."

"He knew we were around to take care of that," Max explained believing he got Naruto's reasoning, "probably thought you would have been a slight distraction to his objective."

"Hey, where'd that blonde kid go?" Ben asked finally noticing the absence of Naruto unaware that he was in fact the Green Lantern.

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged nonchalantly, "I wasn't paying any attention."

"That sounds awfully weird coming from you." Ben observed before he glanced back to Naruto who was still fighting the bird, "We can't just let him have all the fun though."

"It looks like he's just about done." Max observed seeing Naruto creating the construct of a cage around the mutated bird before dunking it in the ocean and leaving it there.

"That was anti-climactic." Ben drawled, "If he could do that then why didn't he do it from the start?" he asked Gwen who shrugged.

"I don't know, you do it all the time."

Naruto was done with his work so he floated over to the group and clapped his palms clean,

"That takes care of that." He said to the group but as he landed on the boat, it started to quake and suddenly tentacles belonging to what looked like a mutated octopus rose from the sea and grabbed the boat startling the group.

"Looks like we're not done." Gwen said as she took a step back in fright seeing the new threat that they suddenly were faced with.

"On it!" Ben and Naruto said at the same time but stopped to look at each other in surprise before moving in to action with Naruto flying to the threat and Ben accidentally selecting Upgrade.

"Aw man I wanted to go Ditto!" Upgrade whined before moving into action snapping Max and Gwen.

It didn't take long with the efforts of both Naruto and Ben to beat the mutated sea creature but unfortunately for them, Animo showed up riding on a mutated version of Ben's aliens, Stink-Fly to be precise.

"Now, it's time for a show of power! And levelling a beach town or two will silence those who dare to oppose me!" Animo sneered at the group before flying away from the ship with his army of Stink-fly that Ben challenged.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Naruto rhetorically asked in his GL suit, "And once more I have to save you."

Ben watched Naruto with narrowed eyes as he left before he heard a familiar sound and smirked, "Not if I get there first."

In a flash of green light much to Gwen's and Max's annoyance, he was Ditto once more. And as Ditto, he duplicated himself all the way to Animo's Stink-fly copy hoping to destroy at least one of them [think a human bridge]

"What the!?"

Ben, or Ditto, suspended in the air, watched as Animo's Stink-fly copy disintegrated into slime before he turned to see Naruto or Green Lantern as he knew him floating towards him with Animo inside a green bubble struggling.

He then fell in the ocean with a splash and looked to see Naruto chuckling at his depressed state,

"You're have to gonna work better on your timing and mastering that thing that's claimed to be the so called most powerful weapon in the universe." Naruto said before he encased Ben with a bubble shield and flew over to the boat that contained Max and Gwen and thought that sometimes it was good to be a Green Lantern.

~ Minutes Later ~

After a long day of having fun, the Tennyson's and Naruto decided to call it a day though Ben didn't have as much fun as he would have hoped because he wasn't the one that got to beat Animo like he usually did but he did eventually have a bit of fun with Naruto.

Max was packing up their things into the RV while Naruto was hanging out a bit with Gwen who had a slightly solemn look on her face.

"Thanks for spending some time with me." Gwen said, "I haven't had that much fun in a while and most people usually tend to avoid me in my school because I'm a bossy know-it-all freak to them."

"Don't sell yourself short like that Gwen," Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a grin that made the redhead blush and quickly turn away, "just ignore them which I know you already do. I for one know that you're not a bossy know it all, you're beautiful and don't let words like that border you."

"Hey Gwen! Time to go!" Ben called out from inside the RV and Gwen turned to scowl at her cousin who stuck a tongue at her before ducking back inside.

As he was gone, she turned back to Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek letting him know that she appreciated her words before she let go with a small trail of saliva lingering behind his face.

"I guess I have to go now," Gwen said with a sigh, "I wish there was a way I could still see you around, you're company has by far been the most descent not including my grandfather of course."

"I think I know of a way." Naruto said with a smile on his face that caused Gwen to smile a bit.

"Gwen! We're leaving!" Max called out from the RV, "Oh and Bring Naruto with you. It looks like we'll be having extra company from here on out."

Her Grandfather's declaration shocked Gwen who looked at Naruto with surprised eyes. Naruto just patted her cheek before he pulled her to the RV as he was rushing inside with a small smile on his face.

Their summer just got a bit more interesting.

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Naruto/Ben 10/Green Lantern three-way crossover, first of its kind. It's the best I could do right now, wish I could do better.

Naruto is the only Green Lantern in the universe as the summary stated and like all green lanterns, he has the power of will at his disposal and we know how much will power he has.

Will there be other lanterns appearing? Yes, yes they will. Will they be from the elemental nations? Some of them will.

Speaking of the elemental nations, you know about that charm in Harry Potter that hides things to people who aren't allowed to see it unless they are in the list of allowed guests? The **Fidelius Charm? **Yeah imagine something similar around the entire elemental nations with the Sage being its secret keeper. No one knows that such a protection is around the perimeter of the elemental nations and due to the Sage's non-mentioning of the east or what lied outside the borders? People tended to avoid it time and time again until they were completely unaware of such an outside world existing.

Kurama right now is dead. At least his consciousness is. His chakra was what remained and most of it was fused with the power granted to Naruto by the power ring and the remaining untapped power? It's stored somewhere safe.

Kurama also mentioning that he made Naruto stronger could mean a lot of things like giving him abilities to help defending him or corrupting his green energy power. Don't go assuming that Naruto automatically has a Doujutsu that he should have been born with instead of it going to Sasuke [Bad move Kishi, my fascination in reading your fiction just dropped a lot and that's not mentioning how much it dropped when Sasuke decided to steal Naruto's dream]

Will the elemental nations look for Naruto? Of course they will, he's the Jinchiruki of Kurama and thus a major key player in many of their plans that he's unaware of.

Will Nagato get a ring to the Sinestrio corps?

I don't know, maybe? It would fit him giving some of his personality but that has yet to be a deciding factor.

Will any of the Akatsuki get a power ring?

I'll sleep on it.

Will any of the Konoha ninja get a ring?

Hard to decide. Hinata might get one, and maybe Lee but that's still yet to be decided yet.

Gwen here is 12 years old as opposed to Canon, and her figure is exactly like Pre-Shippuuden Hinata, or Tenten.

Thanks for reviewing and as I said in my previously updated story, my threat still stands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Well there you have it, chapter two as promised. If people start shouting at me for the episode mismatch and all I did tell you all that I wouldn't be writing this in chronological order following Canon episodes making you all guessing which episode that'll be posted.

This episode here is a two or three part episode because I just couldn't write the entire episode in one chapter and I'm sure that all of you would understand it.

Also a note to those reviewers that think I'm bashing Ben. Let me explain something, Ben is an 11 year old, and thus most of the time he acts like a 11 year old given the situation though he matures immediately.

I am not bashing him, he's just so used to being the single hero to take on the bad guys that most of the time he doesn't know how to handle a competition. Alien force he does but here he doesn't and then to top it all off, a random kid comes up and immediately his grandfather and his cousin likes the kid leaving him without mental defence from time to time so obviously because of that he would have a personal vendetta with Naruto for not only 'stealing' away his family but also his activity.

Over time the issue would be resolved but that's neither here nor there but you will know when you see it. The last chapter was just how I would have expected Ben to act if he didn't really do any of the action behind his saving people thing. Keep in mind that he's still an 11 years old.

I like Ben as a character honestly but if I get any more flames because people in their ultimate wisdom think that I'm bashing Ben then this story goes down completely and this time it would be **Me **taking it off the sight not the **Fanfiction Admin**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10 or DBZ.

* * *

_~ **Chapter two: The Creator I** ~_

* * *

"I hear normal kids were supposed to spend their summer vacation at the beach, or the mall… oh wait that's right we were supposed to go to the mall today."

"Sorry honey, got a little side tracked." Max soothed the temper of his granddaughter who was tied with him in chains suspended on the air hanging from a really high ceiling.

"That's an understatement." Naruto said from their other side. He too was tied with them hanging for his life while Ben dealt with Animo. "Sorry about missing our date Gwen."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Gwen spoke to her new friend. She still couldn't believe that her grandpa went behind her back when making the decision of letting Naruto join them on their trip after the beach incident, but she had to say that it was a welcomed surprise because she loved the company that he provided.

Animo meanwhile was turning some switches that activated what looked like a bomb that was set in a countdown for exactly one minute. He smirked, "This nuclear reactor is the perfect way to detonate my DNA bomb into the atmosphere and de-evolutionize the world!"

_CRASH_

"Took him long enough." Gwen muttered.

"I could have just activated my powers and gotten us out of this mess." Naruto suggested helpfully from beside Gwen who just told him to shut it.

"Okay Animo, science class is cancelled." Heat-Blast announced his presence to an angry doctor.

"Fool! In less than a minute, the world will get a lesson it will never forget." Animo announced, "In the meantime, meet my latest creations."

At this, two giant mutated wasps flew towards Heat-Blast who just smirked, "Bring it on! I'll barbeque those bugs!" He threw a fire blast at the barrels underneath the bugs as they flew towards him with a shriek but unfortunately for it, the barrel exploded causing the others around it to explode in flames as well killing it instantly.

"Oh yeah, being a Hero rocks!"

At least that was what he thought before the previously dead wasps rose from the burning flames glaring at Ben with angry eyes.

With a loud shriek, the two floated towards Ben who ducked under their charge before throwing two consecutive fireballs at them.

Both dodged it of course but one was nearly on a direct course for the hostages that were hanging off the ceiling.

"Hey Hothead! DNA bomb ticking down here remember?" Gwen reminded her cousin of the more dangerous threat of the bomb exploding making said boy nod in response.

"Now can I go Green?" Naruto asked still wondering why he just couldn't do it on his own without Gwen's permission.

"Nothing's stopping you son." Max said making Naruto sigh in relief before closing his eyes and concentrating just as the binds around them were loose.

Gwen screamed as she dropped to the ground but a flash of green later, she and her grandfather were encased in a green bubble before being levitated safely to the ground.

"Thanks." Gwen looked up to her friend in his GL costume who just nodded and waved before flying to help Ben with his animal problems.

Meanwhile Animo was still working till he heard the arrival of Ben. He turned around and growled before he smirked, "Even you couldn't generate enough heat to break that casing."

"If I can't melt it down, I'll just have to turn it up." Ben said before he aimed both arms at the reactor and shot a wave of fire towards them intent on melting it down with as much heat as possible.

"Ben, you don't know what that's going to do!" Gwen shouted from her hiding spot.

"I think I know, and it's probably a good idea if you two stay hidden behind some barriers." Naruto said thankful for the download of information to his brain. It contained something about reactor meltdowns and they were not pretty to anyone within the explosion range.

Ignoring Animo's protest, Ben as Heat-blast was still cranking up the heat getting a result, finally.

The electrical circuits started to go haywire as well as anything connected to electricity causing Animo to moan in agony at the inevitable loss at his hard work.

"NO! You're overloading the system!"

Naruto just simply shut Animo with a muzzle construct seeing as he was done with Animo's pets. "Ben, you better hurry up with whatever it is you are doing." He called out to the fire alien while binding Animo in green rope.

"Already working on it!" Ben called back and smirked as he got even more results. Steams started to erupt from the machine as it started to heat up even more. It appeared that the machine was going into critical level.

_2 seconds left_

"Ben!" Gwen called out from her hiding space.

"Working on it!" Ben said before he smirked even more as the machine turned off while the countdown meter showed error printed boldly, "There now can you stop pestering me!?" he said to Gwen who sighed before she and Max walked out of the barrier they were in but then the sound of beeping and the red light flashing made Naruto's eyes widen under his hood.

_BOOM_

He flew towards Max and Gwen before creating a thick shield that saved the three of them from the DNA wave that was a result to the small explosion only receiving a small crack in the process.

Ben on the other hand was protected from the DNA wave by his alien form that acted as an outer shield to his human DNA, something he was thankful for but it had the unfortunate effect of timing out his Omnitrix.

"Curse you Ben Tennyson! Curse you!" Animo moaned from inside the bubble. Ben just grinned and Max asked if Ben was alright.

"Yeah, good thing I was Heat-Blast because that DNA wave could have scrambled me." But as soon as his said that, something was happening with the Omnitrix causing a sphere of orange light to appear around the faceplate.

"Is something wrong with your watch?" Naruto still as GL asked Ben who looked at it with a confused glance.

"I don't know." He answered scratching the back of his head but when it turned green signalling the expiry of the time-out Ben was happy that this finally worked the way he wanted it too. "Alright, I got the green early, shame that I don't have any villain to use it on though."

"I think it's a good thing because now we get to do something I want for a change." Gwen said with an excited look before grabbing Naruto on his hand, "Come on, let's go drop of Animo so we can head over to the mall, I've got some shopping to do."

Max just grabbed a protesting Ben along supporting Gwen with her idea because he knew that Ben's the one that's been having fun mostly in this summer break.

~ The Rack ~

While Ben and Max were busy browsing the clothes store and playing (former more than later) Naruto was assisting Gwen with her clothing choices.

He watched as Gwen selected a couple of trousers and showed him each of them while asking, "How do you think these would make me look?"

"I think you'll look lovely in all of them Gwen," Naruto was being as polite as he could despite the fact that he was in one of the worst hell that men had to go through, clothes shopping. But in the end it was worth it if the smiling face on Gwen was anything to go by.

"But I don't know which one to pick." Gwen moaned in disappointment to the blond in front of her who just raised an eyebrow before chuckling,

"If you think your finance can support it, then why not purchase them all?" Naruto suggested, "If not, then I'm sure I can chip in a few dollars."

God bless Shadow Clones and Transformation jutsu. After his discovery of having chakra, he knew that he needed a source of income, so he used a combination of Henge and Transformation jutsu to do odd jobs all around the country in different cities.

The clones would send him back the money earned Via reverse summoning, something he picked up on his own.

"Thanks Naruto!" Gwen squealed before she gave him a peck on his cheek. Why the hell weren't they dating?

Naruto watched as Gwen rushed into a changing room while Max walked towards him with a smile on his face, "I see you're giving Gwen a good time with your company."

"Yeah well, I can tell she's a bit stressed out lately from the way Ben's been acting." Naruto spoke shrugging remembering how he and Ben were similar in some aspects, "I should know, people found it hard to deal with me when I was smaller and I still gave them a hard time until months ago. A part of me felt that they deserved it."

Max looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow before Gwen came out from the changing room wearing what she picked, "How do I look?" She asked Naruto and Max, though the question was more directed to Naruto though.

"You look like an even bigger dweeb!" Ben teased his cousin who glared at him in annoyance.

Naruto just bonked Ben on the head before answering the question, "I think you should either lose the glasses or get something that goes with the lovely outfit Gwen, other than that, you look really beautiful."

Ben gagged at the sappiness of what Naruto said and the way his cousin responded with the blush on her face but then something happened.

His omnitrix started to beep and short circuit before a small explosion set Ben flying into the employee that he had run into earlier who was carrying a package of clothes.

"Ben are you alright?" Gwen asked as she rushed to her cousin in concern. Even though she hated him sometimes, he was still family and family looked out for eachother.

"Ugh, I don't know what happened," Ben said as he shook out the dizzyness, "one minute I was fine and the next boom, the watch goes haywire."

Suddenly they were reminded of the other person underneath the clothes that were scattered around them and Ben chuckled nervously as he saw the familiar face of the employee that scolded him earlier.

_SLAM_

"Banned from an entire mall!?" Gwen yelled at her cousin, "I've never been humiliated in all my life!"

"That's not true, you've been humiliated plenty of times more than that." Ben countered with a smirk on his face.

Gwen glared before it turned into a scowl, "Yeah! All by you!"

"That's all I'm saying."

"Come on Gwen, I think you need some rest after all that you've been through today." Naruto said walking forward placing an arm on Gwen's shoulder.

"In fact, I think we all need a good night's sleep after today's events." Max agreed with the blonde kid. Naruto nodded and lead Gwen to the RV ignoring Ben as he blew a raspberry with his tongue.

~ Later that night ~

Ben, Gwen, Max and Naruto were all sleeping in the RV when a bright light shone around them.

The light forced Ben to turn in his sleep before he woke up, "Ugh, morning already? Somebody turn off the sun."

"It's three thirty, the sun doesn't come up for another two hours." Max said as he woke up with a grunt.

Naruto woke up with a grimace before he shielded his eyes from the bright light that was shining outside, "Then what's causing this?"

Ben jumped down from the top bunk and went to the window blinders to open the window and see what was outside and was surprised to see a ship landing in front of their RV but he wasn't the only one that was surprised.

A green ring appeared on Naruto's right hand and he got ready to start his oath as he saw the silhouette of an intimidating figure emerge from the ship but the bright white lights were blocking his view of the threat.

"I don't know who that is, but it'll be a long day before I let some alien invader disturb my wake up call, going Hero!"

Just as he was about to press the dial on his watch, a shard of a green crystal was shot to the ground in front of him.

"A Diamond-Head Crystal Shard?" Ben thought out loud before the silhouette fully revealed itself to be a familiar face to Ben, "Tetrax!"

"It's good to see you Ben." Tetrax greeted while Naruto was confused as to what's going on until Gwen explained it to him as briefly as she could. Tetrax meanwhile saw the face of Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "I see you've decided to make new friends…"

"Oh nevermind him," Ben waved of the aliens concerns before looking at him with a curious eye, "what brings you here?"

"I came down to earth as soon as I received the signal." Tetrax explained, "The SDM signal from the Omnitrix is a really dangerous situation that needs to be dealt with immediately."

"This?" Ben asked raising the Omnitrix to his chest level, "It's just the watch acting waco again."

"SDM, isn't that an abbreviation for Self-Destruct Mode?" Naruto asked the alien scratching his chin in thought.

"Smart friend you have there Ben." Tetrax complemented, "And yes, now you see the need for urgency. It broadcast a signal when it begins its countdown," Tetrax explained briefly much to the shock of Ben.

"The watch is going to destroy itself?"

"Along with whoever is wearing it at the time." Tetrax explained.

"Wait a minute here, I've seen the Omnitrix at work and I'm sure that the mechanics behind it is quite impressive but there's something I'm sure you're not telling us." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "It's not just going to destroy it's wearer is it? I mean with all that power stored into that one device for it to explode would mean it could take out an entire city or heavens forbid a continent."

"He has a point Tetrax, is there something you're not telling us?" Max appraised Naruto for his in depth knowledge about stuff like this. If he hadn't pointed it out, then he would have missed it.

Tetrax sighed, before he suddenly looked nervous, "I guess I may have made a slight error in the magnitude of the explosion." he stuttered a bit, "Your blond friend is smart Ben as his theory was only partly right. The resulting blast is powerful enough to take out your planet's solar system and the planets orbiting inside it and judging from the timer on your watch, you only have four earth-days till complete annihilation. Now you can see why I left that small detail out."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ben asked in panic, "We have to go and fix this thing before it blows up and destroys everyone and everything around it!"

Watching as Ben went to get changed, Tetrax turned to Max, "So how's he been?"

"Ben's been alright," Max answered, "a bit immature at times but he's been great. I can't say how proud of him I am to be his grandfather."

"I'm glad to hear that he'd grown up from the immature boy I'd met months back." Tetrax complemented but then Ben came out of the RV in his usual outfit, "Well Max, I'll see you when I get back, we really need to find Azimuth."

Max nodded and after Ben said his goodbyes to Naruto and Gwen, he ran inside the spaceship looking excited at the prospect of a road trip in space.

Meanwhile as the spaceship took off, Gwen pulled Naruto with her going behind the RV. Gwen pulled Naruto closer and started to speak quietly, "Knowing Ben like I do, he's gonna need help and we're the ones that are going to provide it."

"How? The ship already took off, there's no way we can get on board." Naruto argued silently and by the look he received from Gwen, it looked like she thought otherwise.

"*sigh* I'll go change." Naruto murmured ignoring the triumphant smirk on Gwen's face sometimes wishing that he wasn't such a nice guy.

At least he wasn't prone to hitting him like a certain bitch he knows.

~ Tetrax's Ship ~

Later, after they were comfortably stable in space, Tetrax proceeded to scan Ben and his omnitrix for the DNA of Azimuth, its creator.

Tetrax reasoned that Azimuth would have left a small imprint of his DNA on the device to let those who actually had a brain to know that _he _was the one who made it. It was also a way to track his possible location which would be a double-edge sword if one were to think about it.

Ben was inside the scanner and saw a holographic image of the Omnitrix being scattered unaware of what Tetrax was doing but then he heard Tetrax speak.

"Can't find Azimuth's DNA signature anywhere," he heard, "do you have any idea where it could be?"

"When my dad got my mom a watch for their anniversary, he had them engrave some writing at the back of it." Ben explained from what he knew of a past experience. His mother was so happy then from what he remembered, before they did some disgusting things that made him still grimace in disgust.

"Of course." he heard Tetrax gasp in realization before he saw the image of the omnitrix assembling back together before it flipped. The image was then zoomed by 2000% and he saw something printed on it, like a pattern of dots that could make out something if traced with a line, something unfamiliar to him.

"Found it," Tetrax said moments later with an air of satisfaction, "good work Ben."

Later the two were sitting in front of the main computer while Tetrax imputed his findings to get a fix on the location of the Omnitrix's creator and he was shocked with what he read,

"That can't be right, according to this, Azimuth is on Incarcecon, The Prison Planet."

"The creator of the omnitrix is in some space slammer?" Ben gasped out in shock, "Why?"

"Unknown, but it's home to the scummiest of the scum in the universe." Tetrax commented as he scratched his chin before looking at the pilot of the ship, "Lay a course to Incarceceon!" he ordered and the pilot complied with his wishes before the alarm of the ship went off signaling the arrival of an intruder.

Ben and Tetrax sprang into action and rushed to the lower levels of the ship where the signal was located.

"We have to assume the worst," Tetrax said pulling out his plasma pistol, "if we split up, we can cover more ground."

"Especially XLR8." Ben remarked with a grin as he selected the speedster but what he got wasn't what he chose.

_Growl, whine, growl._

"Good thinking, the Vulpins keen senses could sniff out the intruder." Tetrax complemented Ben on his choice of aliens, unaware that Ben wanted someone else to help with this situation.

Wildmutt just smirked grunting in happiness before he turned and went to work on sniffing out the intruder with his senses.

Both split up into different directions to get better cover ground in the docks and it wasn't long till Wildmutt found out who the intruder was as he tackled her with a growl.

"Save the mad dog routine will ya?" Gwen snapped at Wildmutt, "It's not like I want to be here but I figured you could use some back up."

Wildmutt grunted in anger before he turned around and walked unaware that he was about to hit a button that could cause hatch of the ship to open up. In space.

Gwen was holding on for her life as she was being dragged forcibly into space screaming for her life hoping that someone would come and save them.

Luckily someone did.

The opened hatch was covered with a green shield that blocked any more air from escaping thus preventing Gwen and Wildmutt from being forcibly ejected into space and not a moment later, the hatch was closed.

"Really, how careless can you get?" A familiar voice sounded amused before the form of Naruto in his Green Lantern outfit revealed himself from his brief moment of invisibility. The only difference of his outfit was that the facemask was not on his face, instead, it was an extended collar - that moved up to his ear - with a zipper in the middle.

He found it much more comfortable than the face mask. His hood and cape were still on his outfit.

"Thank you for helping rescue Ben and Gwen from what would have been their doom." Tetrax thanked walking to stop beside the hooded blond who nodded his appreciation before he flashed into his normal outfit that consisted of a green hooded jacket over a white shirt and a pair of black shorts along with black and white sneakers and a pair of white stockings.

"No problem."

"But I am surprised at who the intruder is... or are. Shouldn't you both be at earth with Max?" Tetrax wondered out loud.

"Sooner or later, Ben is going to mess up and that could cause him his life." Gwen said, "I may not like him that much but even I don't want to see him go out by doing something stupid."

"Good point." Tetrax nodded, "Well, might as well get yourselves as comfortable as you can."

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Odd, the Timer of the SDM has appeared to have accelerate. I have to check something out." Tetrax observed before he left the lower levels leaving the three kids on their own.

~ Minutes Later ~

Ben was enjoying himself in a holographic simulation, that was until Gwen decided to make an appearance scolding her cousin at the lack of seriousness of this situation.

Ben ignored her fussing and continued to have his fun telling her that the situation would already be handled with him returning to kicking alien butt but Gwen corrected his assumptions with what Tetrax actually said causing Ben to trip and fall from his hover board at the revelation.

It was at that moment Naruto and Tetrax appeared with Tetrax agreeing with what Gwen summarised even going as far as to remind Ben how he said that he wanted a normal life sometimes.

This was a chance that could grant him that.

Ben protested vehemently by saying that nothing's greater than a hero much to Gwen's annoyance and Naruto's irritation as this was how he remembered acting not too long ago but even he knew when to take things serious even when he was still acting immature.

It was then Tetrax decided to drop the bombshell about not using said watch again thus decreasing the speed of the countdown.

Of course just as he said that the Omnitrix decided to short circuit once more and blow up in Ben's face much to Tetrax and Gwen's concern. They only hoped to get to the creator soon because if they don't, then they only hoped that they were out of their solar planet's blasting range before it goes boom.

Luckily they were all moments away from arriving at the prison planet and hopefully Azimuth would be as easy going as they hoped.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**PS **Chapter 2 of my new DBZ cross **Son Naruto** is out. Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Ben 10 Fanatics,**

Does my story displease you? Do you want it gone from the site? Here's a simple answer, do not read it. Bwevin, your so called _song _is shit and those that think that their flames are affecting me, well **it's like they're blind because they can't even read a simple authors note that explains my action.** Do I feel like the flaming isn't justified? Yes I do, as they have no real reason to be flaming me. I want you to sit back and think while being realistic. If you added a **Green Lantern** to Ben's crew how would you think each episode would turn out? Unless you have an answer to that then I feel that your flaming is Justified even less! At least one flamer knew he was wrong and apologized after **Reading my authors note. **You flamers think you're brave insulting authors in guest profiles? That's not bravery, that's cowardice because then you run away from retaliation on the other side, yeah that's what you are **cowards! **I'm sorry to those that think this was going to be a chapter but I felt that this needed to be pointed out to those idiots that think they're the ones dictating me on writing the story. The next chapter would be up by next week though. **Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I have to say, I'm surprised and yet happy with the support shown in my, what should I call it… stand? I would have had this chapter sooner but then I had to reread it over and over again till I made sure that it was ready to be posted.

Now as I said before, having a Green Lantern in the show would change up something's and remember, Ben is an 11 year old.

There might be times where Naruto and Ben would train their with each other to get a complete grip on their powers but then we all know how cocky Ben gets so that would be somewhat of a challenge to me.

I still haven't completely decided on a permanent suit for Naruto yet so there might be some changes from time to time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10, DC, or Naruto.

* * *

_** ~ Chapter Three: The Creator II ~**_

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm an alien's butt." Gwen grumbled as she was sharing a costume with her cousin who was happily sitting on her shoulder, "Now it's official, this is the worst summer ever."

"Hey, Rock-Paper-Scissors two out of three, I won fair and square." Ben gloated, as he glanced down at his cousin underneath the costume that they were in, "Though I wish that he also suffered as well."

Gwen sighed as she knew exactly who Ben was talking about. "Ben, don't be jealous, you have a devise that helps you turn into every alien species in the universe. Unlike him, your transformation is complete." Gwen reasoned causing Ben to huff in defiance.

"What's the fun of being able to transform into every alien species in the universe if someone else can do that?" Ben countered once more his jealousy coming into play.

As it turned out, Naruto could shape shift into any matter he wanted as long as it had a form. One disadvantage of the shape shift was that it didn't grant all the abilities of its host species except the common organ needed to survive.

So right now, Naruto was currently hiding himself as a person from Tetrax's species and from looking at Tetrax, he was also added the armor and cloak Tetrax seemed to hide.

"It's alright Ben, if it makes you happy, I don't really use it that often," Naruto said walking beside Tetrax, "Only when the situation calls for it."

"That still doesn't mean I have to like it." Ben grumbled before he looked left and right noticing something missing, "Hey, where are the guards?"

"On this planet, they have no guards, no rules, and no paroles." Tetrax explained, "It's survival of the meanest."

Tetrax halted the group as they saw a small brawl in process before they continued walking, "They're all here for a reason, some of them, a lot of reasons."

"This is a place I surely don't want to hang around too long." Naruto said as he was walking beside Tetrax, with Ben and Gwen agreeing with him.

Ben saw a bigger alien eat a small alien and shivered in disgust before he noticed something, or someone…"It can't be!" He whispered, "He must have picked up on the self-destruct signal!"

"What? Who is it?"

"If I have to give up going hero, at least I'm going to take down Vilgax once and for all." Ben declared before selecting an alien on his Omnitrix and slamming the faceplate.

Upchuck ripped off the costume that he and Gwen were wearing forgetting Tetrax's warning and ignoring that Gwen was below him.

"Wait! Vilgax is here?" Gwen called out to her cousin who was too far away from her to hear her call before she heard a growl and froze in shock before she turned around and nearly paled in fear, "Hey, you guys have had dinner right?" she chuckled slightly and backed up as the aliens closed in on her.

"If they haven't I'm willing to cook up something for them." Naruto said as he walked and placed Gwen behind him looking around the group with a glare behind his mask.

_BOOM_

"*sigh* Ben has no idea what stealth and subtlety means does he?" Naruto sighed in resignation.

"Nope."

"Well I guess we should help him out." Naruto said before a green light went off inside the suit and a puff of smoke later, he was floating in his GL outfit, just as a timing out Upchuck landed in front of them on his back.

Ben winced as he got up and rubbed his back before looking up at the prisoners that were surrounding him, Gwen and GL.

"You just had to be stupid didn't you Ben?" Naruto asked before he erupted a shield around all three of them holding off the aliens until Tetrax came for them.

"Hey don't blame me! I saw Vilgax who turned out to be not Vilgax!" Ben retorted to the blond who just concentrated on holding his shield as he spread both of his arms wide eagle.

Naruto winced as the aliens were smashing through his shield. He knew that if he lost concentration that it won't end well for the three of them, so he had to think of a way to get rid of them all at once.

Maybe a concentrated pulse?

That was an idea he thought before he closed his eyes in concentration and reached in his core before bringing out a large concentrated pulse blasting away the aliens that were trying to get through his shield.

"There, that takes care of that." Naruto said before he covered himself, Gwen and Ben in a green bubble and floated off the air, "We need to find Tetrax!" Naruto told the two before he willed the bubble to float around the room looking for the plumber.

He was unaware of the stray grenade that was thrown his way.

_BOOM_

"GAH!" Naruto screamed as he lost concentration bursting the bouncing bubble entirely and forcing the three to the ground after they smashed into a wall, _hard._

He got up and cleared the cobwebs from his mind helping Ben and Gwen up. "What was that?"

Ben was about to answer but then a sort of female voice spoke up from their side, "What are you doing with the Omnitrix?"

"What's it to you?" Ben recognized the female in front of him, why wouldn't he? After all she k – made a fine warm up, yeah that's it, she _did not _kick his ass.

"Plenty after all the work I put on it only for it to wind up at the wrist of some… thing." The female sneered at Ben who looked back at her in surprise while Gwen and Naruto were taking care of the inmates with help from Tetrax who just arrived at the scene.

"You created the Omnitrix?" He asked in awe, why wouldn't he? He was standing in front of _the _creator! "You're Azimuth?" Sadly now wasn't the time for pleasantries, as he remembered the entire reason he and his friends were searching for Azimuth in the first place, "Look, there's a major problem with the watch…"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"_Histus Potiva!" _Gwen managed to use a spell to break the pipe above her releasing the gas that a stray charging alien inhaled causing it to die. She sighed in relief before looking at Ben, "Hey! Less chit-chat more combat!" She chided before getting a firmer grip on her pipe as she charged on the mass of aliens that were about to attack Naruto from behind.

Ignoring the stray body that flew his way, Ben asked the creator, "Can you fix it?"

"First you have to get me out of this galactic sewer." 'The Creator' gave her condition to Ben who was about to accept but was then grabbed on by some four armed alien – no not a Tetraman – much to his surprise and fear.

"Help!"

Hearing Ben's cry for help, Naruto was about to swoosh in and save his friend but then he saw something peculiar, something that he had seen before something that made him quickly create a shield for him and Gwen protecting them from the blast range of the short circuit of the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist.

_BOOM_

While it did take care of the crowd of aliens that were surrounding him, it also had the side effect of taking care of Ben as well who was temporarily stunned from the blast.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out in concern rushing over to him to check for any injuries and much to her relief, there were none.

"Are you alright Ben?" Naruto asked the question as he landed beside the pre-teen and felt his forehead – honestly, he has no idea what he's doing – but he was glad to hear a moan from the child below him.

"Ugh, mum, I don't want to go to school." Ben moaned as he got up trying to get rid of the cobwebs from his vision.

"Yeah he's alright." Gwen smiled before Tetrax interrupted her,

"But he won't be for long unless he can figure a way out of here."

Tetrax helped Ben up as he felt vibrations on the ground he was standing on, before hearing the roar of a jet engine signalling the arrival of not just any ship, but _his _ship.

As it docked, Ben and the crew dashed inside the ship with 'The Creator' hoping to leave the planet quicker but Naruto didn't instead he remained outside, driving away those that were about to hitch hike on their ship before flying after the vessel as it moved away from the docking area.

As they reached the outskirts of space, Naruto increased his speed and phased inside the ship just as it was about to go through a hyper drive wormhole but unknown to him, there was a figure floating in space watching the ship with an intense gaze as it flew straight through the portal.

As the ship was in hyper drive, Ben was having the Omnitrix examined by 'The Creator' who frowned as she the scan was complete.

"What have you been using this for?" She demanded with a firm though curious tone, "To open cans? Break rocks?"

"Sounds about right." Gwen muttered loud enough for everybody to hear just as Naruto flew inside towards them before flashing to his normal outfit.

"What about the self-destruct? I'm sure the genius who created the Omnitrix can stop the count down without totally turning it off right?" Ben asked with his most charming smile.

"Ben, I heard your conversation and if I recall, you didn't give her the chance to answer if she was the creator or not," Naruto said from his spot beside Gwen ignoring the looks sent his way, "you just assumed that she was the creator."

"Your friend's right, you're too naïve and trusting," 'The creator' remarked, "had I been someone else that was after the Omnitrix posing as the creator, then you'd all be dead."

"Then that leaves us with finding out who exactly you are." Tetrax said bringing out his plasma guns pointing them at the female that 'posed' to be the creator. "Answer correctly, or you'll suddenly find two holes where your cranium used to be."

The alien looked blandly at Tetrax before speaking, "If there's one thing I'm happy about, is that I'm not that ego-centric, selfish, self-promoting, oh so brilliant creator of the Omnitrix. No, that title goes to Azimuth, a cocky Galvin." The Alien said rolling her red eyes, "I on the other hand am Myaxx, his brilliant assistant."

"But it has your DNA signature on it."

"I may have accidentally erased Azimuth's DNA and put on my own." Myaxx explained slightly with an embarrassed tone, "But that's only because he never gave me the credit I deserve."

"You might have mentioned this while we were risking our lives trying to bust you out of jail." Gwen snipped at the female who waved off her accusations.

"If I had I'd still be stuck in that slime pit wouldn't I?"

"You can't stop the self-destruct count down?!" Ben was afraid that all his effort was for naught.

"Azimuth never trusted me with the abort sequence." Myaxx replied.

"It's a good thing you're here then," Naruto said stopping Tetrax from making a hostile approach, "you can tell us where he is right?"

"I can do better than that," Myaxx said, "I can show you. Truth is, even if I don't like the idiot, I need a universe to live in."

"Where is Azimuth?" Tetrax demanded with a frown.

"Xenon."

"Xenon, it just had to be Xenon." Tetrax rubbed the bridge of his non-existent nose in frustration. Why wouldn't he? It was one of the most feared planets in the known galaxy!

"Azimuth is a hopeless paranoid," Myaxx explained to the pacing Ben, "he included the SDM as a last resort to keep his device from falling into the wrong hands, but he never thought anyone would be foolish enough to set it off."

"Obviously, he hasn't met Ben." Gwen teased with a smirk on her face.

Ben just ignored the teasing as he continued pacing around for no reason at all unaware of the danger that he was about to encounter.

~ Moments later ~

"This containment device should deflect the energy fluctuations while still giving you access to the control dials." Myaxx explained as she carefully placed something that looked like a really thick chip underneath the Omnitrix with the tools on the ship.

Just as Ben was about to comment on it, the ship vibrated heavily as if something landed on them.

Tetrax and the crew went to find out what happened before said Crystal-sapiens held a frustrated sigh as he just found out that they were in the orbital solar space of the planet Xenon.

Myaxx explained Azimuth's creations that would offer the team safe guidance through Xenon's darkness that the key lied within the Omnitrix. Because of that little info, Ben had to be placed above the ship in the outskirts of space in a space suit while the Omnitrix acted as a navigation device.

At first he was a bit reluctant but he then as he was reminded of the stakes he changed his mind. For safety, Naruto stood behind him in his GL suit that allowed him to breathe in space without the need for assurance.

For more safety, Naruto created a shield around the ship, one that would deflect the asteroids that were around the planets asteroid belt.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ben asked as he was balancing himself on the surface of the ship looking at the Omnitrix in confusion.

"_Let the Omnitrix do all the work." _

As soon as Myaxx said that, the Omnitrix automatically acted on its own as it turned on and released a pulse throughout the space they were in.

The pulse was supposed to act as a recognition beacon, one that would allow a transmission to be sent back to the Omnitrix and guide them through the belt.

"It's working!" Ben gasped as he saw the Omnitrix hour glass shift position to the left, "Go left!"

The shift tilted to the left as instructed easily missing an incoming asteroid. Seeing that it was working, Ben continued to guide them through the field even though there some occasional mistakes here and there but that was what Naruto's shield was there for.

Reaching the planet's orbit, the Omnitrix released a beam of green light that headed straight through the darkness before seconds later, the area was clear for them to pass through with the light that shone around the perimeter planet they were heading through revealing that they were closer than they thought.

"I did it!" Ben cheered in excitement and relief relishing in the praises he got from Tetrax though Naruto was worried, because of a feeling that he got.

This shouldn't be that easy.

_Gasp._

Turns out, by the sound of that gasp, it wasn't as three drills with cables broke through his shield snapping his concentration easily.

He didn't have time to stop them because Ben just went overboard and would be lost in space if he didn't save the kid.

~ Meanwhile ~

Tetrax and the crew on board noticed the drills that broke through Naruto's shield and were about to move into action but then a voice froze them in their tracks, "Surrender the Omnitrix and your deaths would be swift, except of course the Tennyson boy."

"We're goners now!" Myaxx moaned holding her head in frustration.

Tetrax frowned, "Not while I'm in charge." He boldly declared before he moved towards the ship's computer and contacted Ben, "I'm sending you a Gyro pod Ben, Naruto please fly him towards the pod and after that, please help take care of the drones that are attacking the plane.

"Gwen, you and Gluto keep them busy for a while," Tetrax ordered the red head who nodded in attention as he was still on his hi-tech computer, sending the pod as promised.

Meanwhile in another section of the ship, Vilgax and his crew of androids broke in and started to scout the ship for the Tennyson boy.

Gwen did as she was ordered and moved in to keep Vilgax and his drones busy by leading said drones into the storage room where the boards were kept. As she had them, Gwen smirked and started her chant, _"Segma Sofom!" _and responding to her voice, the boards flew towards the droids stabbing them with the blunt end knocking the droids out of commission much to Gwen's joy.

After a brief cheer, she activated the defence mechanism of the room and rushed out just as the room closed behind her and as it did, she turned and gazed through the glass with a smirk and watched as the droids screamed in panic from their attackers.

As she rushed out of the area she was unaware of the surviving drone that followed her with a broken arm. What was on her mind though, was the survival of the ship and her friends.

Meanwhile with Ben in safe hands, Naruto decided that it was time to confront Vilgax while Tetrax and Myaxx would cut the cables of the drills off the ship.

So after taking care of any hostiles that were aimed towards him, he phased – after turning invisible - through the ship and arrived at the pilot's quarters and saw two aliens walking into the ship.

Naruto guessed that the bigger one was Vilgax while he had no idea who the smaller one was so as quietly as he could, he moved in to take care of the smaller one first.

Vilgax meanwhile was walking around the pilots quarters of the ship, inspecting it, looking for anything useful, that was until his eyes widened at what he saw through the pilot's monitor.

"Stop them!" He sneered out to his minion who immediately heeded his order by running towards the cube that lead him outside while Vilgax remained in the ship, unaware of the threat that was heading his way.

_Smack, Crash!_

Naruto smirked as Vilgax was hit with his construct of a baseball bat sending the alien overlord flying across the room crashing into the wall behind him, "So you're the all-powerful Vilgax I've heard so much about…"

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Vilgax ordered as he got up from the mess his crash created looking for the dead life form that dared touch him like that.

"I would have to be really stupid if I want to do that," Naruto remarked, still invisible, silently enjoying the frustration his opponent had on his squid face.

"If you do not come out now, I will destroy ship killing any chance of your survival and everyone else's." Vilgax threatened.

"You see, I wouldn't want that to happen, so that means I'll have to do this, **Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

All of a sudden, Vilgax was surrounded in a circle by what happened to be duplicates of a child in some sort of suit.

"An interesting ability you have there," Vilgax observed, "I'm surprised Tennyson kept you a secret."

"I never met ben until recently," one of Naruto's clone spoke out, "but I cannot let you destroy this ship." Then the clone stood straight acting as the leader, "GL clones, I know this is the first time we've tried this but that's not stopping me from giving this order… Charge!"

Seeing that he wasn't needed here, at least for now, Naruto who was still under his invisibility quietly floated out of the room hoping that his clones would last longer and their constructs would be as powerful as his.

Meanwhile, Gwen was heading towards the pilots quarters and stopped as she saw clones of Naruto facing off Vilgax with their own constructs, "I didn't know he could do that." She whispered to herself before backing up a bit not wanting to be caught up in that mess.

Turning around, she stifled a gasp and she didn't have enough time to react at seeing that she was about to get shot by a drone that followed her, one that she somehow missed.

"Don't think so." A voice spoke from behind it before a green construct of an anvil was dropped over it destroying it completely.

Gwen was about to stupidly shout and thank Naruto but a hand was covering her mouth faster than she could speak and before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground with Naruto who skilfully moved behind her.

Naruto was trying as hard as he could to keep the struggling Gwen quiet as he was behind her floating horizontally over the ground with his back firmly placed on the roof.

Shushing into Gwen's ear, he saw as Vilgax walked out of the pilots room having been done with his clones – he was somehow able to receive the memory of each killed clone, go figure – and walked down the hall moving to who knows where but it would be safe to stay clear of him right now as he was sure that the alien was frustrated of not finding the real him.

Just as the alien was out of sight, Naruto floated Gwen into the pilots quarters and saw how messed up the room was from the brief scuffle that was here.

He landed and let go of Gwen who proceeded to thank him silently after seeing Vilgax walk passed her.

"I'm surprise that Vilgax didn't hear the destruction of his droid or see the destroyed body on the ground." Gwen commented walking around the room inspecting it with a curious eye not sure of exactly what she was looking for.

"He was too distracted with facing my clones and their constructs to notice it." Naruto explained.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me that you could do that with your clones?"

"Oh back there was a trial and error test," Naruto easily answered, "I had no idea I could do that, I didn't even know that my clones could transfer their memories to me."

"I thought you had them working in different stores as different people…"

"…"

"Apparently, I forgot about that." Naruto sheepishly said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I hope this doesn't falter your opinion of me…"

"No, not really it's just a simple mistake." Gwen waved off his worries, _'a simple mistake that only someone as stupid as Ben could make, speaking of which…'_

"Did you see Gluto?"

"He gave his life for one of my clones," Naruto's mood suddenly sombre remembering what that slime alien did to his clones even if it wasn't the real thing, it was really honourable.

Gwen lost all her eagerness on her face as a sad expression appeared once the news was heard. She almost didn't hear Ben rush in,

"Hey guys, whats up?" Ben asked seeing the glum expressions on his cousin's and friends face. He then noticed something on the floor, "Is that…"

"It's called not being selfish Ben," Gwen unintentionally snapped at her cousin who snapped his neck towards her direction in protest.

"I just got here I don't even know what ha –

_Beep, beep, beep._

Without the pilot, the ship was spiralling into control, much to the three children's fears. Each of them rushed to the control panel and started pushing buttons that might help but much to their worry, things only got worse.

That was the scene Tetrax and Myaxx rushed into and immediately the two adult aliens knew that things were about to get really bumpy.

Everyone on board just prayed and hoped that they would come out alive by the end of this.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Not my best work, but it is a chapter and it has been done. I hope to get positive reviews for this.

This chapter seemed rushed I know and I know I missed some scenes like Ben's piloting but I didn't feel the need to write it in complete detail seeing as we all know what happened.

I also missed the Vilgax vs Ben scene but that was on purpose, I hope I won't get bad reviews because of that.

Guys and girls, I'm tired and my head's messed up at the moment, I need to relax a bit before I continue my stories so consider this the beginning of my one week relaxation HITAUS, but do not worry I will be back.

Peace.

P.S This chapter hasnt been BETA'd


	5. Chapter 5

**New story out 'Naruto Uzumaki and his Omnitrix'. Features a Naruto who takes the place of Ben, other elements will be added to the story of course to give it a sense of originality. Hope that as you read it, you'll like it and post pleasant reveiws. Chapter two was posted today.**

**Peace.**


End file.
